Ren's Reflection
by ChibixRenxHoro
Summary: Ren's stuck in the dudeon thinking. NOt so much HoroHoro, but he's in it.


-1**Reflection Ren**

It wasn't that long ago before I first saw him. When I first called him a baka. What have I turned into? I did the most stupidest thing for my emotions.

**Look at me,**

**You think you see who I really am,**

**But you'll never know me.**

Now look where I am! A huge chain around my neck like a dog and my body and face covered in blood. My wounds are so deep. They sting and hurt. sigh I bet you're wondering why I'm like this, huh. Why am I punished so badly? I let my emotions get the better of me and went against my family showing them my emotions towards my friends. Especially that baka kisama. blushes I should've never done what I did. But my heart feels lighter then ever before and It's a good feeling. So, it was worth it.

**Now I see,**

**If I wear a mask I can fool the world,**

**But I can never fool my heart.**

What should I do now? Am I going to die here? Wait, I must do it. I feel like a doggy. ARF ARF!!! RENNY WANTS TO GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!!!! rattling cage bars BARK BARK!! GET ME OUT!!!! GET ME OUT!!!! A least a cookie or a biscuit to feed me? sigh Oh whatever. Now that little act is out of my system. Where was I? Oh! Still moping. Eh-hem. Oh, how I wish to be saved…………. God, that was pathetic. I truly wish I can get out though. To tell the truth, I truly wish he was here to insult me. He said his name was HoroHoro. sigh What I can't believe is that he saw me fight, and still didn't remember my name. That damned Baka! I told him my name was Tao Ren. Now, for the people who are reading this, I have a question for you. DO I LOOK ANY BIT LIKE A GIRL!? I guess I was hiding myself so much that I don't know who or what I am.

**Who is that I see,**

**Staring straight,**

**Right at me.**

Is this punishment going to change me, or is it going to revert me back to normal? The person who I really am.

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside**

I guess it's wrong to show who you really are I this world. I fought for HoroHoro, because he is my friend. I fought to show that friendship can be stronger then hate! But, for some odd reason, when he got close to me, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. What us this feeling? I don't want to tell him or anyone else. I'm afraid about what everyone will think. I would be the outcast of the world.

**I am now,**

**In a world were I have to hide my heart,**

**And what I believe.**

I'm stuck here because I stood up for myself. Should I fight back again? I'd need help though. I need help getting out of these god forsaken chains! I will fight, but, I need you. I need help getting out. HoroHoro! I need you!

**But some how I will show the world**

**What's inside my heart.**

**And be loved for who I am.**

I still won't know who I am though, but, I'll have a damn good portion about me! I'll find out… Somehow.

**Who is that I see?**

**Staring straight,**

**Right at me.**

**When will my reflection show?**

**Who I am inside?**

Foot steps What's that? Who's there? Father? I'm so scared now. I can't look.

"Hey! Ya wanna get out of those chains, sweetie?"

"What!? Sweetie!? I'll kick your ass Horo…!" I stopped yelling.

"Finish it pointy head."

"HoroHoro!!" I started shaking the chains.

"That's my name!" He said proudly. I'm so happy he's here. I just wanna kiss him!

O.o

Um.. But I wouldn't do that, because were both guys, and that would be gay. I'm not gay.

"Come on, Ren! Let's go!" He said opening the cage. I looked at him frustrated.

"Well?" He growled. I pointed not the chain on my neck.

"Ren!"

"I gotta chain around my neck dumbass!!!!" I said tugging at it. Then it popped off.

"And now ya don't!" HoroHoro said smugly with the chain in his hand, swinging it in a circle.

"Now, let's go get revenge, Ren!" He grabbed my hand.

"Yes, let's go" I ran by his side. Now, I'll be able to show who I really am in front of my friends! My heart and soul are free of troubles now, thanks to you, HoroHoro. I got a glimpse of who I really am.

**There's a heart that must be free**

**To fly.**

**That burns, **

**With the need to know the reason why.**

**Why must we all conceal**

**What we think,**

**And how we feel?**

**Must there be **

**A secret me**

**I'm forced to hide.**

The more I'm with HoroHoro, the more I'm happy about being myself.

**I won't pretend that I'm**

**Someone else,**

**For all times,**

**When will my reflection show,**

**Who I am inside?**

I guess I have won the battle inside me to find myself. Now I'll show it to my friends. Thank you HoroHoro. You are truly, my best friend.


End file.
